


Catlike

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Dorian le Chat [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cats, Character(s) of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mentions of Death, but offscreen and no one gets hurt in this fic I promise, well on cart at least
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Il y a un nouveau venu dans la librairie.Rampa n'est pas jaloux. Non, il ne l'est pas. (Aziraphale/Rampa)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dorian le Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Catlike

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catlike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016253) by [queerli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerli/pseuds/queerli). 



> Note de l'auteur [queerli]: Je suis triste à cause d'une famille homophobe alors j'ai écrit cette fanfic pour me remonter le moral. C'est du pur fluff où Aziraphale et Rampa sont queer et amoureux. Attention pour la mention de la mort d'humains et d'animaux. (La mort de l'humain ne fait pas partie du texte et aucun animal ne sont blessés dans cette fic.)
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'ai mis si longtemps à traduire ça à cause de trois gros morceau bien, grammaticalement et syntaxiquement, compliqués MAIS j'en suis venu à bout. Il me reste encore plusieurs chapitre à traduire et j'espère que ça ne prendre pas autant de temps ... je l'espère T-T. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Note informative : Etant un écrit basé sur le livre et non la série, ni Aziraphale, ni Rampa n'ont de description physique particulière. C'est pourquoi l'auteur a pris des libertés. Aziraphale et Rampa sont tous deux des personnes de "couleur". Aziraphale est un homme noir au cheveux sombres et bouclés et Rampa est un asiatique (Chinois.)

Il y avait un chat sur les genoux d'Aziraphale.

Rampa s'arrêta net au seuil de la librairie et y resta planté. Il cligna des yeux. La scène déroutante devant lui ne changea pas. Aziraphale était assis sur son fauteuil absorbé par un livre, ce qui était normal pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas _normal_ était le chat gris - un tabby - roulé en boule sur les jambes d'Aziraphale, ronronnant à coeur joie.

« Il y a un chat sur tes genoux, dit Rampa.

Aziraphale releva les yeux, un sourire s'étalant déjà sur son visage.

\- Bonjour mon cher, dit-il, radieux. Je ne t'attendais pas avant six–

\- Il y a un chat, répéta Rampa, s'avançant, sur tes genoux.

Aziraphale baissa les yeux sur le chat, comme s'il avait lui-même oublié qu'il était là.

\- Oh, oui, dit-il, caressant d'une main le dos du chat. Rampa je te présente Dorian. C'est un charmant petit bonhomme, n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

Le chat ronronna plus fort et arqua le dos, et Rampa essaya de ne pas se sentir envieux ; puis il se souvint qu'il était un démon, destiné à encourager les péchés capitaux à se propager parmi la populace ; et il arrêta d'essayer de le retenir.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un chat sur tes genoux ?

\- C'est, en fait, une histoire plutôt drôle, dit un Aziraphale absent, grattant le chat sous le menton. J'ai ce client, tu vois, qui venait au magasin depuis des années, depuis même 1981–

Rampa soupira.

\- La version courte, s'il te plaît, mon ange. »

Il soutira finalement l'histoire d'Aziraphale. Ledit client **¹** avait un vieux parent qui était mort récemment. La mort en elle-même n'avait pas été si tragique : ce vieux parent a apparemment été « un idiot fanatique qui est sûrement parmi tes collègues d'en Bas maintenant » selon Aziraphale. Cependant, ce parent possédait un chat qui n'était en rien comme lui et qui s'était tout à coup retrouvé sans maison après la mort opportune de son maître.

[1 : Evidemment, aucune personne qui en réalité achèterait des livres ne serait jamais autorisée à remettre un pied dans la boutique. Cependant, Aziraphale avait un petit groupe de « clients » dévoués à qui il avait permis de feuilleter ses livres à leur plus grande joie aussi longtemps qu'ils manipulaient les manuscrits prudemment et n'essayaient pas d'acheter quoi que ce soit.]

« … et donc j'ai dit à Xiuying que je pourrais certainement aider à trouver une maison pour lui, et cette maison était avec moi, finit Aziraphale. Il frotta les oreilles poilues de Dorian au plaisir de celui-ci.

\- Donc tu le gardes, dit lentement Rampa, luttant toujours avec le concept d'un chat sur les genoux d'Aziraphale alors qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu avant. Pour toujours.

Aziraphale s'affaissa visiblement un peu.

\- Pas _pour toujours_ , je suppose, dans le sens strict du mot. Il lui reste encore vingt bonnes années devant lui, si on prend bien soin de lui, mais ...–

\- Oublie ça, dit Crowley hâtivement, son coeur ratant un battement à la vue de l'expression d'Aziraphale. Il alla jusqu'aux côtés de l'ange et déposa un baiser sur le halo de boucles noires. Juste … Dorian, vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que son ancien propriétaire était un fanatique.

Aziraphale se relaxa et lia leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Il avait un nom différent avant qu'il ne vienne ici, bien sûr mais ça ne semblait vraiment pas lui aller. J'ai estimé qu'il était temps de changer. »

À la façon qu'avait Dorian de lever les yeux dans l'expectative au son de son nouveau nom, il semblait être d'accord. Rampa étudia la boule de fourrure grise et, en y pensant, il pouvait comprendre d'où 'Dorian' était venu.

« Je pense que c'est un bon nom, dit Rampa, se perchant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il tressaillit un peu quand Dorian tendit son cou pour sentir sa main, mais Aziraphale ne fit que glousser.

\- Il ne mord pas, mon cher. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Maintenant, Dorian, dit-il sévèrement au félin, j'espère que tu te comporteras d'une façon digne de ton statut. Rampa, ici, est mon plus cher ami et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, donc j'attends de toi que tu le traites de la même façon que tu le fais avec moi. »

Que Dorian ait ou non tenu compte de la douce réprimande ne semblait pas avoir d'importance. Il cogna doucement son nez contre les doigts pliés de Rampa et ensuite, décidant apparemment que cette nouvelle créature à forme humaine était un plus satisfaisant à la librairie, pressa fort sa tête poilue contre la main de Rampa, ronronnant comme une tornade. Rampa était devenu une flaque de bouillie confuse mais tiède alors qu'Aziraphale l'appelait « mon cher ami » mais se ressaisit assez pour rendre son affection à Dorian, grattant timidement les oreilles du chat et ensuite, caressant plus audacieusement sa douce fourrure. Dorian fondit en six kilo de fourrure et de ronronnements.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie. Logiquement, le fauteuil n'aurait pas dû être capable d'accueillir deux hommes adultes et un large chat tous serrés les uns contre les autres mais un miracle discret assura le fait qu'ils puissent tous tenir sans que quiconque ne dégringole dudit fauteuil.

Rampa enfouit son visage dans le chandail d'Aziraphale et respira l'odeur rassurante de vieux livres et de lumière d'étoiles² puis plissa le nez et se s'éloigna.

« Tu es couvert de poils, se plaignit-il.

Aziraphale était déjà à moitié endormi mais le coin de ses lèvres se courba en une moue moqueuse.

\- Je pourrais dire ça de toi aussi, mon cher, murmura-t-il.

Rampa pensa à son beau costume noir couvert de poils de chat gris s'y accrochant et grogna.

\- Je ne les enlèverai jamais de mes vêtements à ce rythme, marmonna-t-il. Petit diable à fourrure. »

Le petit diable à fourrure en question était roulé en boule près du dos de Rampa, grondant comme une petite tondeuse particulièrement satisfaite. Rampa devait, à contrecoeur, admirer son air félinement suffisant de satisfaction.

Aziraphale ronronna.

« Ce n'est qu'un chat, mon cher. Il n'est pas le moins du monde infernal ou céleste.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Rampa et sourit.

\- Après tout, murmura-t-il, le regard sournois, il n'y a qu'un seul démon dans l'univers que j'aime. »

Rampa attira les lèvres d'Aziraphale dans un baiser. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps et auraient continué encore longtemps si Dorian ne s'en était pas lassé pour finalement miauler pour son dîner.

(Et si, dans les années qui vinrent, Dorian survit bien plus longtemps que l'espérance de vie d'un chat mortel, personne ne fut là pour le remarquer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note de traduction :
> 
> ² : Originellement "starlight" et littéralement "lumière d'étoiles" mais ce sont des anges et Rampa a forgé les étoiles, ça se tient.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont très appréciées
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Vous pouvez trouver un lien de l'histoire original dans mon profil tout est mentionner là-bas. Si vous voulez faire un commentaire sur la traduction libre à vous. Les reviews à propos du texte seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur !


End file.
